


Figures and Defenders

by orphan_account



Series: Snippets From a World Torn Apart (AKA Destiny fics) [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Not Beta Read, River's lore I guess, kind of lore-compliant, not really lore-compliant, tags will be updated with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: River's lore, found in transcripts and journal entries, much of it lost from time, and many entries and transcripts bearing the questions of reality.
Series: Snippets From a World Torn Apart (AKA Destiny fics) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740094
Kudos: 2





	Figures and Defenders

TYPE: LIVE SURVEILLANCE FEED [CONTINGENCY RECORD] 

PARTIES: Two [2]. One [1] Guardian-type, class Titan, designate Dredgen Yor, [REDACTED]; One [1]Guardian-type, class Hunter, designate River Song, [REDACTED]

ASSOCIATIONS: [REDACTED]; Dredgen; Vanguard; Hunter Scout

//AUDIO PRESERVED//

//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS.../

[G:01] For someone so revered for being the “White Death” during Six Fronts, River Song, you seem to be ailing in your capabilities. 

[G:02] For an old legend, [REDACTED], you have stooped horribly low with what was your beautiful Rose. 

[G:01] Do not speak that name.

[G:02] Then you shall not speak of a title lost to time.

[G:01] Then the name [REDACTED] is lost to time as well.

[G:02] What name do you hold now, then?

[G:01] Dredgen.

[G:02] Dredgen? 

[G:01] Dredgen Yor. 

[G:02] “Eternal Abyss”?

[G:01] Yes.

[G:02] I advise you not to fall any further. We have already lost too many good Guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dredgen Yor really interests me, and I felt like writing dialogue, so this happened in the margins of an article I was reading.


End file.
